User talk:CelticDragon0
Welcome Spelling "Neighbourhood" is the British English spelling, so it is still used. When it comes to British/American spelling, the general rule is to leave it as is (hence why your edit was reverted) unless it is on a vehicle page, as on vehicle pages it comes down to the vehicle's country of origin. Sam Talk 21:42, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :It is listed, on this template: With regards to American spellings on American neighbourhoods, I agree with you but you'd probably be best off discussing it with Tom (Vaultboy) as he was the one who reverted your edit. Sam Talk 21:55, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle Mines Oops. Thanks for noticing that. (because I literally copy/pasted it from the other Weaponized Vehicles). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:33, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:09, August 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Enus Super Diamond Well, it seems it is part of the Vehiclemodelsets.meta that lists vehicles with specific sets, such colors and modifications (see Zentorno or Voltic for examples with "model sets"). I assume it is the third one you were talking about. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:15, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think so. Some special variations can also spawn in Online, like the aforementioned examples. What it should need is a little re-structure, since the car does not have a "Special Variants" section that also covers the model sets. Let me see what I can do.-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:28, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::You're welcome. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:39, August 20, 2017 (UTC) This is the second time you have been told, please do not change English to US English. Next time will be a policy breach warning. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:39, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Gramm'a'''r The sentence still required a plural - but as you point out, in this case the compound noun rule applies the plural to the principal noun: General. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:07, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Top Speeds Something of sore point with me to be honest. IMO, we shouldn't even bother putting the "observed" speed of the stock models, let alone the fully upgraded ones. But that is just my personal opinion so I don't usually contribute to the performance section on vehicle articles. If you want to suggest it, put it forward as a proposal on the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. You don't need to be staff to make a proposal for a policy/content change. If enough active members and staff agree with you, it can be done. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:18, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm agreeing with Smurf here in that the observed speeds are just a bit of a sore point - file data; fine, however, file data (as in, the raw top speed) isn't exactly accurate either, as all the other bits of data within the file data contribute towards top speed, anything from drag to driving force, and normal roads don't help (using a straight, flat, long stunt track is the only real way of getting a proper, true top speed without bumps and inclines disturbing it). :Speedometers in first person mode aren't accurate in most cases - they do work directly off the file data, but the way the textures are mapped differently between models (and most importantly, between variations of the same type of interior), means the speedometer's size can often change the position needle appears to be in = big change in values. :Rockstar Social club speeds are nonsense, let's forget about that. :I recently began obtaining true top speed data obtained with a trainer, a very long stunt course, and lots of patience. Almost all cars have two "top speeds", an initial, long, top speed, and a random incline of speed eventually gets the better of it after around 20 seconds, and gives it a second top speed. :I agree with you that modified vehicle speeds would be more beneficial, especially to those interested in buying cars with high speeds, however, we'd then have to test every single car again, with lots of patience, and the massive variety in mods - would spoilers count, turbo, suspension, tyres, armor, transmission? There's a lot of factors, so that'd have to be thought about. :I appreciate the suggestion and it's something worth thinking about and talking about, but it would mean a lot of work; years of it. ;) Monk Talk 11:03, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::You might be lucky in that tires probably wouldn't affect top speed, although I know a handful of cars where tires make a difference to handling and acceleration. I guess putting every mod on would work, although I'd probably avoid spoilers and tyres, as some ''do affect performance and some don't, which might change things around. ::Either way, a great suggestion. Thanks! Monk Talk 11:12, September 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Insurgent Custom It is already noted on the performance section of Vehicle Mines, since it is an item shared with other weaponized vehicles. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:42, September 13, 2017 (UTC)